transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Gets an Upgrade
Repair Facility Upon entering through the large doorway, it is noticeable that the Debris Medical Facility is not as nice or as large as Autobot City's or Iahex's. On the far wall are numerous operating tables lined up with various tools used for such procedures. In between the entrance and that wall are medical personnel, either repairing the wounded or patiently awaiting another rush of allies in need of their skills. Several cabinets line the eastern wall for storage, mainly used to contain the small internal components necessary in Cybertronian repair. Overhead is a large scrolling screen with the words: Quiet Please...Quiet Please. On the western wall is a decent sized machine that is actually part of the wall, used to dispense and color any factory standard part a wounded Autobot would require. The repair facility is much smaller than the one found in Autobot City or Iahex, in fact, it's so much smaller that there needed to be an entire sector grid enlarged specifically for Fortress Maximus to stay in his battle station mode. Of course, such extra effort is made worthwhile thanks to the Headmaster leader's ability to convert raw materials into specific fabricated parts for the medical staffs in here to use. In fact, it's not all too uncommon to find the big guy sitting here just churning out extra fabricated materials for the Debris' staff, especially now with production capabilities being nearly eliminated thanks to the fall of Iahex. Thankfully, while the usual physical means of fabricating the materials were destroyed. The knowledge and technology behind it remains intact and available for Fortress Maximus to download and manufacture precisely using his construction bay. "Alright, that's the last batch of the generic armour sealant patches that was requested. Is there anything else that we're short on?" Fortress Maximus inquires via his battle station's externally mounted speakers. Andi Lassiter hms, checking her human-sized datapad as the med techs carry off the last batch of just-fabricated parts. "No, that looks like everything on my list, Max." It also helps knowing the right people to ask for the information on those systems. As soon as the first attempt at taking Iahex by the Decepticons had failed, Jetfire made sure all that data had been backed up and stored away. Which turned out to be a smart move. But he was all the happier to give that data to Max to put to use. Idly he picks up one of the flats and examines it for a moment, then nods in approval. "Having a mobile living factory does seem to have its perks, doesn't it?", he comments jovially as he sets it back down. "No Max, I believe that takes care of the general purpose stockpiles. And with our supply situations in constant flux still, I'd rather not delve too much into specialty parts until they're actually needed, or we might not be able to produce something else when it comes time to fabricate something other than what was previously constructed." Foxfire comes bounding into the facility, oddly enough not chasing his ball. No, he's here for other reasons. He comes to a stop and peers around. "Has anybody seen--oh, there he is." Somehow he didn't spot Jetfire right away. Usually it's hard to miss him. He approaches. "Hey, Jetfire...can you do me a favor?" Swoop was still in the Repair bay, after the cave in a couple of nights ago. While having been fixed up by the medical team, he's still be off line since then. Though he seems to finally be stirring. "Oohh.. What hit me?" He asks a bit groggily as he starts to sit up. Sit-Com is pulling a bit of repair-bay duty. Junkions, well most of them, are experts in repairing and making something as good as new. Particularly since they get plenty of practice on Junkion. He approaches the Dinobot and nods sagely. "Looks like Goliath hit you," he says, imitating Michael Knight (the one played by the Hoff). Jetfire looks up from his doublechecking supply rosters to look down at the source of hearing his name, and seeing it's one of Blaster's tapebots kneels down to get a bit closer... for all the good it does, considering he's still towering over anyone other than Maximus in the room. "What's up that you require my assistance with, Foxfire?" "Well..." Foxfire scuffs the floor a little with a front paw, almost like he's embarrassed to ask such a favor. "I want the ability to turn invisible, like Mirage can. I figure it'd be connected to my hologram systems. So, can you help me out?" Andi Lassiter looks over at Jetfire and Foxfire, as Sit-Com is already over making sure Swoop is okay. She steps toward them in time to hear the tapebot's request. Andi Lassiter says, "I didn't think anyone still retained any record of Mirage's cloaking technology." Swoop loosk to the Junkion. "me, no remember any Go-lie-if..." He says as he shikes his head some, and then ntocies the other people in the room "I think he was just using Mirage as an example, Andi." Jetfire gives the fox-bot a pat on the head and then pushes himself up to his feet. "Cloaking technology, in itself, is a complex but not impossible task." He rubs his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "You want it to work like optical camoflague then? Use your holograms as a mean of concealing yourself by producing the illusion of the environment around yourself then." "Excellent. Everything is in short supply these days, but we'll work out the problem somehow in the next short while." Fortress Maximus says with cautious optimism. The automated robotic arms inside the construction begins to clean away at excess materials that were either shaved or cut away during the process of fabrication, each and every bit is meticulously placed into a recycle bin for reprocessing. Yes. Fortress Maximus not only stands for the freedom of all sentient beings, but he's doing so in an eco-conscious way. The battle station sits quietly in his corner as it listens to the request that Foxfire is making to Jetfire. In response to Andi, Fortress Maximus explains, "Mirage's insists on being the sole proprietor to his cloaking technology." "I can already do *that*," Foxfire says. "I want to literally turn invisible. It's basically a modification of my hologram technology, but doesn't solely rely on the holograms themselves. Makes sense?" "Just call him the Fox that isn't there," Sit-Com says. "Something a bit more elaborate than just holographic concealment then..." Jetfire hmmms, and walks over to a terminal station. "While that is true, Maximus; Mirage is hardly the only one -with- cloaking technology... Unfortunately I've seen a few Decepticons with it as well, but that's a moot point on the matter." Taps away at the console, shifting through assorted files and other odds and ends. "Holograms already work on principles of manipulating light, so that's a good place to start.... Prehaps an alteration to the matrix so instead of using light to replicate another appearance, that it either absorbs or diffuses the light directly. If there is nothing reflected back to the eyes/optics of of a viewer, they won't -see- anything." Foxfire rears up onto his hind legs. "S'long as I'm invisible!" Swoop says, "Just tell Septicons to shut off optics, then they no see you!"" Andi Lassiter chuckles faintly and moves on her way to go check on Swoop's current status, and can't help but laugh softly at his solution to Focfire's request. Battle Station accesses Debris' main computer network through the connection link he had established with a nearby terminal earlier. The simulations and data that Jetfire is computing and accessing is converted into a manifest of possible components needed to get the job done as well as the materials required in manufacturing these components, "Hmm, some of the materials needed, while few, are rare." There's a brief moment of silence as Fortress Maximus takes some things into consideration, "However I can push some of the paperwork and cut through the red tape. We would benefit greatly from another field operative with infiltration capabilities, especially now with the lense in Decepticon hands. Use what you need to get the job done, Jetfire. Just be concise with the material use. I'll cover the paperwork." Foxfire drops back down to all fours. He casts a glance at Swoop, a smirk on his muzzle. "I bet they're dumb enough to do that, too!" ".. That's what I just said, isn't it?" He's not as bad as Perceptor, but really, someone needs to teach Jetfire how not to technobabble quite so much. "While a purely light-manipulation system like this would be difficult on a full sized transformer, your smaller chassis is a suitable basis. You have less of a profile to need to conceal, and while still not foolproof against non-light based means of detection, should aquire the effect you desire... You're a step ahead of me, Maximus, but gratefully so." He looks up to point to one of the stacks of small storage bins in the corner. "There's still a bit of rare minerals left over from reforging a rectifier chip for Blurr, if its of any help." He then turns his attention to look the other way. "Think you would be able to provide some assistance, Andi." He holds up one hand to wiggle his fingers idly. "Your hands are smaller, and while I do have tools to accomidate my size... their tactile capacity may not be suitable for this task." Swoop chuckles softly "Septicons make Sludge look smart!" He says with a grin as Andi walks over to him. "Hello Andi." Andi Lassiter stops next to Sit-Com and looks up at him. "Oh, sure, Jetfire. I'd be happy to help. Sit-Com, may I kindly ask for a lift up? I want to make sure Swoop is all the way back to his usual wonderful self." Yup, it's all about the flattery with the Dinobots. Battle Station resumes accessing data from Debris' computer network, picking through the medical and maintenance information stored within until he finds the one pertaining to Swoop, "It looks like you're also running low on munitions, Swoop." The battle station's construction bay hums to life again as a pair of automated robotic arms goes swirvels over to the storage bay, pulls out a fresh metal case of warheads and drops it down next to Andi, Swoop, and Sit-Com. "I just happen to have some uprated X-2A missile warheads in stock that you can use, Swoop." Jetfire turns back to his console and types in a few more things. "I'm going to run a few more digital sims just to make sure the bugs are out of the light negation logiriths, but you should be able to start producing the appropriate parts now as necessary, Maximus." Foxfire jumps up onto a med table and sits on his haunches. He waits patiently. Well Flattery certainly helps, even with the more outgoing and friendly Swoop. As Andi checkes him over she can see that the aerial Dinobot seeming to be in perfect working order after spending the past few days knocked out here, which is probably the best time to work on a Dinobot, apparently having gotten hit very hard in the cave in. Aside from his internal sensors taking their sweet time to fully realign leaving Swoop a bit 'groogy' as humans might say, he seems to be okay. "Thanks FM." He replies as his missiles are restoked. Andi Lassiter smiles at the Dinobot. "Okay. Everything looks good. You're going to feel a little tired until your internal systems catch up with what we fixed. So take it easy as long as you feel you need to." Battle Station continues to receive the updated data as Debris' computer network intelligently converts Jetfire's work into data that Fortress Maximus can use, "Works for me. I'll start off with the stuff that we're certain to be using." With that said, Fortress Maximus pulls the schematics of various specialized resistors, energy amplifiers and the rare and highly prized kerilium wiring. Yep. Kerilium. Can it be that Fortress Maximus' player is getting better at this technobabble BS? The construction bay within the battle station responds accordingly as the appropriate raw materials are removed from Debris' storage bays and placed inside the construction bay where robotic arms with various appendages begins processing the materials. "We'll have you out of sight and out of mind in no time, Foxfire." While Maximus works on that, Jetfire pulls of Foxfire's medical files. "In the meanwhile, let's figure out where to install everything... Do you have a specific projection point for your holograms Foxfire, or is it just in your general vicinity?" You say, "Just in my general vacinity." Swoop nods to Andi as she finishes looking him over. "Thanks, Me Swoop will take easy for long as Me can." He replies, intending to follow such advice.. at lleast untill their some decepticons around to smash. Jetfire hmmhmms, considering that and going back to work. "That certainly makes placement easier." Andi Lassiter smiles at Swoop. "You're most welcome." She looks over to where Foxfire's sitting and waiting. "Do you feel at least well enough to give me a lift over to Foxfire?" Swoop nods "Yeah, Me thinks so." He says and slowlsy gets to his feet, stumbling just a bit as the floor doesn't feel quite solid the moment he sets foot on it, but quickly seems to find his footing. "Stupid floor need stay still..." He mumbles for a second before getting his balance. He sticks his hand out for Andi once he's sure he's not going to fall over. Andi Lassiter watches Swoop, having expected him to be a little unsteady. Nevertheless, she shows complete trust in him as she steps lightly onto his outstretched hand and sits to make it easier for him to carry her the relatively short distance to Foxfire's table. "I think if we move this here, this here... and regulate that into part of this system... yes, that should serve to make room for new hardware without compromising your current operating efficently..." Jetfire turns to look over his shoulder at Fort Max. "Maximus, what do we have in stock for photosensative hardware? I want to make sure the system is capable of properly reading light levels around it so it can absorb as necessary with little on the fly calibration." "Are you sure you wouldn't want a Molecular Bonded Shell, like KITT?" Sit-Com asks Foxfire, in a voice sounding exactly like Devlin's on Knight Rider. Swoop smiles to Andi, he wouldn't hve offered his hand to her if he though he might endanger her. He does curl his fingers sllighty aroudn her as he turn around, to help guard her if he should move to fast or stumble. He opens his hand more once he's facing the right way and begins to take slow steady steps over to Foxfire's table as the two massive autobots work on the foxie. As he arrives, he lowers his hand to the table so that Andi can step off. "KITT?" Foxfire peers at Sit-Com oddly. "I've never seen Knight Rider." But he knows enough to get the reference, at least! The medbay doors would open with a 'shunk', Torque standing at the entrance with a rather large, heavy box tucked under one arm. The other tiredly rub at her optics as she moves into the room. "Got some extra supplies for the storage room." The usually chipper femme mumbles softly, not entirely noticing the whole crowd as she shuffles to the supply room and sets the box down with a thud. "If we move this here... and that there... and realign this to asside of this system... yes, I think that should make appropriate room without hindering your current operational compacity." Jetfire sets the console to print out the design at human scale for Andi, then walks over towards Maximus.. though stops as the femme comes trudging through with the supply crate. "Ah! More materials, always good.. ah..." He pauses, blanking a moment, and rubs the back of his helmet. "... I'm sorry miss, I fail to recall your designation." "Oh, I would say that Foxfire would be in bigger trouble if he needs something like that while sneaking inside enemy territory." Fortress Maximus comments humourously, although it was properly Galen at the helm just now since he's been going over Earth's past pop culture lately in order to better understand the Junkions. The battle station begins accessing Debris' computer network again, lists of manifests flickers across the repair bay's computer monitor, revealing the computer foot trails left behind by the Headmaster leader. Soon the monitor flickers off and Fortress Maximus' digitalized voice comes through from the nearby computer terminal, "Engineering team #241 had requisitioned some photomimetic alloys three days ago. I've got some two dozen stock photo sensors available. It's not top of the line, but I think you might be able to uprate them with some personal modifications, yes?" Andi Lassiter steps off of Swoop's hand and offers him a gracious smile. "Thank you very much, Swoop." She turns to see how Foxfire's doing and happens to notice the less familiar face crossing over to the supply room. "Hey, Foxfire?" Sit-Com nods at Andi Lassiter. "Ms. Andi, good to see you." Foxfire watches Jetfire with interest. At the sound of the newcomer's footsteps, he glances in her direction, then looks to Andi. "Yeah?" Andi Lassiter gestures slightly toward TOrque but doesn't say anything out loud. Some Autobots have REALLY good hearing, and she's not yet sure if the newcomer to the repair area doesn't. Then she accepts the printouts from Jetfire and sits cross-legged on the floor next to the tapebot to study them. She'll be here for a little while. Foxfire looks puzzled... Torque finishes putting the supply crate in its spot, stepping out soon after to finally get a good look of the medical room and the people within it, though Jetfire's question catches her attention a moment. "Hm? Oh, name's Torque. Sorry, been a long day." The femme removes her hat, running fingers through her.. hair? No, it looked more like thin cords stylized as human hair. With hat tucked under an arm she moves towards the group, though stays back a bit so as not to be in the way. "I know you, though. Jetfire, right? And... hm, Swoop! And a'course Sit-Com and Maximus.. but I don't know you two." The uncovered ice blue optic blinks curiously at the human and cassettebot. Foxfire glances back to Torque. He examines her closely, from head to toe (so to speak), and then smiles. "I'm Foxfire. Nice to meet you." Jetfire nods, grinning for a moment. "I'm a bit hard to miss, yes. Glad to have you with us, we can use all the constructive hands we can get. Generally speaking.. You can leave that crate with the others in the supply area." Stepping around the femme he walks over to Maximus to collect the first couple of parts from the headmaster-base's deposit. "Those would be fine, Maximus. Don't need to be sophisticated, I just want the system to be able to detect relative light levels." Walks back over to the workstation. "Great to meet you, Torque." Fortress Maximus comments welcomingly, "This is the upside to having our backs against the wall. Everyone's gathered in the same place now instead of being spread all over the planet. Plenty of chances to see new faces." The construction bay's automated robotic arms begins work on dropping the next batch of raw materials into its processors in order to manufacture the next series of components specified. Jetfire sets the parts down on the table, and then picks up some of his own tools after noticing Andi is busy with her attentive study of the plans. "Stay still Foxfire. While Andi's reading up on the intended process I can make the basic preperations." Pulling a drawer of the station open, he takes out a nullifer module, and eyes it a moment. "... I wonder if I could make a non-lethal detainment weapon out of this technology... Thoughts for later pursual." He places the sensory dampening device on Foxfire's forehead. It's the equivilent to giving an organic patient anthestetic, basically. Swoop nods to Torque, the dinobot's a bit slow today. Not mentally slow, litterally slow, his internal sensors are still recalibratign after the repairs done to him, so he doesn't seem to respond as qucikly as one might expect. "Hello Tork." He says with a smile to the new femme. She was new right? Unless his memory took a hit in that cave in as well. Foxfire straightens himself, then remains still as a statue, as per Jetfire's request. "Will this take long, do you think?" Torque's tired demeanor almost immediatly starts to wash away to show her truelly delightful self, a grin overtaking her expression as she's welcomed, nodding to the others before addressing Foxfire. "Foxfire, eh? Well, nice t' meet you too, Foxy." With the procedure starting, Torque takes another step back to give them more room. With perking anttenas she looks to Jetfire as he preps Foxfire. "You need any extra help? They don't need me down on Earth yet, so I'm stayin' here for a while." Andi Lassiter looks up from the printouts as Jetfire starts to prep Foxfire for the modification. She also notices Torque's curiosity and waves a small hello to the femme with one hand -- she doesn't want to yell a greeting out and interrupt everything going on around her and the second smallest sentient being in the room. Moving to stand, she looks for a spor from where she can watch the preparations and get an idea for how things really look compared to the diagrams and schematics she'd been studying. A white figure swiftly moves into the room from the large doorway, sticking to corners and shadows as to be undetected. Why one sneaks around in his own faction's base is anyone's guess. Jetfire opens up Firefox's access panel, shaking his head a little. "If everything goes smoothly, it shouldn't, no... the hardest part is size to accomidate the smaller build of your aniform construction, but not necessarily difficult.." His hand would never actually fit inside of the tape, so he has to use some handheld manipulators to detatch a few components and shift them to another position. This is why he was asking those with smaller hands to do the actual installation. "Using the photosensative modules I can run the light calibrate system through your exsisting enhanced sensory input, reducing the need for and space taken up by, new hardware. He considers for a moment at Torque's request, glancing over his shoulder a moment, then to the plans. "Your specialty is bodyworks, yes?" See he did read the roster reports, just hadn't placed a face to the name yet. "You could build the cradle frame to hold the new cloaking unit to fit in this space." The advanced detection systems incorporated within Fortress Maximus easily alerts him of a "suspicious" presence in the area, bringing the Headmaster leader to alert and causing the manufacturing process in his construction bay to stop. A brief moment later the presence is identified and Fortress Maximus' digitalized sigh can be heard through the repair bay's computer terminal, "There's no need to keep yourself hidden within the base. It might be good practice to maintain your skills, but it puts others in unnecessary unease." Is Fortress Maximus going crazy? Has the effect of having a squishy organic beam as binary bonded partner finally drove the Headmaster leader over the edge?! Nope. Not really. The battle station emits a weak radar sweep, before Fortress Maximus' digitalized voice comments via the computer terminal, "Well now, come on out and introduce yourself. I'm sure Ms. Lassiter and Torque haven't met you before." Fortress Maximus sweeps the area. Combat: Battle Station initiates a radar sweep of the area. Combat: Specter has been found! Dazed by the sudden radar sweep, Specter stumbles out into the room and light. Cursed light! "Yes, maintainment of.. skills." the Autobot mumbles, looking over at Fortress Maximus. "Was my intent." Foxfire continues to keep still; all that moves are his jaws. "Hey, Specter," he greets casually. Jetfire comments over his shoulder without looking up from his work, "Medbay isn't a good place to be sneaking around, you might startle a technician doing delicate operation upon a patient." He makes a few more adjustments, and then steps back. "There, I've made room for the new hardware. Andi, Torque, he's all yours." A cradle? Simple enough. Torque smirks and nods while moving to take a quick look at the schematics. "I'm on it. Shouldn't take me long." With the schematics scanned she takes a moment to grab a few pieces and tools from the supply closet and take them to a nearby table where they were layed out neatly. "Hope yah don't mind the noise. Just doin' some welding." Torque places her hat back on her head, the minimal sounds of it clamping to her head being heard as it links up to her processors. The brim of the cap suddenly flips down and shifts itself to fit over her face, the goggles moving between the plates to fit over her optics. It seemed her hat could form into a welding mask. Fancy. And with that she'd get to work. Battle Station lets out a digitalized chuckle, "I can see if Mirage can assist you in maintaining your espionage skills, and maybe even some finer points in evading radar scans, but we'll leave that for later. It's due time that we redevelop your socialization skills as well, anything less would only impede your efficiency." The construction bay in the battle station completes its fabrication of the kerilium wiring which the automated robotic arms goes in and drops it onto the conveyor belt, "Give us a little hand here and hand Jetfire those wirings please, Specter. He'll be needing that shortly." Specter nods slowly, managing to grab a handful of wiring from the bench and tip toeing over towards Jetfire. More out of habit than keeping quiet, the sneak-thief silently paces behind the walking lawsuit. "Materials.." he notes, thrusting out a handful of the stringy wires. "Required." It isn't long before Torque finally finishes the cradle piece. Her mask flips back up to form her hat brim, the mechanic admiring the small frame while dusting it off to make sure it's clean. "Here we go. One cassettebot sized cradle." Torque stands from her seat, moving over to Jetfire and giving him a tap on the shoulder. "Here yah go, Jetfire. Should easily fit the space in Foxfire." With that said she presents him with the metalwork. ".. That's a neat trick," Jetfire muses at the hat-turned-visor. "And saftey concious as well." He turns back to work.. and nearly jumps a bit when Specter walks up behind him. That guy is just so sneaky even when not trying. Must be a ninja thing. "Wha.. oh, yes! Of course, need those to interconnect the photo-sensors. Thank you, Specter." He turns back to work, but that doesn't mean he can't keep up a conversation. "How goes your refamiliarization with the rest of the world? I was going to request you accompany us back to Couldarr on that last mission, but you were already on another assignment. Probably more important, anyways." He turns when Torque presents the framework, nodding his approval as he takes the piece of fabrication. "That's perfect, thank you Torque." Extra hands lighten the work load, after all. He moves to help Andi by putting the cradle into place. "This will make it much simpler to install the new parts. And to change them when the need arrises for repairs or recalibration." Specter peers over at Jetfire's work, "Excuse my rather.. obtrusive interjection, but would you mind explaining just what you're doing exactly?" he questions, rubbing his head as the logistical application makes no sense to him whatsoever. "Installing an upgrade in Foxfire here," Jetfire explains to Specter. "The framework Torque has produced is designed for components to be easily mounted and connected to. Not only does it accomidate all the necessary hardware without taking up extra space without Foxfire's chassis, but the modular installment will make it easier to change components farther down the line, being it repairs or additional ugprades." Cerebros emerges from one of main exit of the battle station, eventually coming down the ramp and joining the rest of the Autobots, "Well, looks like Maximus can handle most of the construction work. The schematics from the computers will keep him on track." The Minibot sized Autobot quietly observes the installation process before looking over at Foxfire, "So, what's the first thing you plan to do with this new fancy cloaking device of yours?" Andi Lassiter has watched everything Jetfire has done thus far, now finally getting her tools ready to take over the installation of the new components for Foxfire. "Good question, Galen. I'm kind of curious myself." Foxfire manages a grin. "Well, first I'm gonna pounce on one of my brothers...then I'll go sneak onto 'Con territory and blow something up. At least with invisibility I won't need others to cover me." Sit-Com pats the fox on the head. "Ooooh, inviso-foxy." Returning a blank stare, only possible when Pat Lee is at the helm, Specter doesn't know what to make of what Jetfire just said. "I.. see." he replies, leaning in closer. Torque moves back once Jetfire takes the framework, leaning back upon a table as she observes. "And you can do some sneaky stuff 'round the base. Heh, let's just hope yah don't trip up anyone." "Still a good idea to have backup at hand, but yes, cloaking will allow you to do more solo operations as necessary." Jetfire nods as he backs a bit out of the way so his relative bulk compared to most of the others present isn't in the way while Andi works, after setting the light calibration components he had been working on with the rest of the pieces. Instead he turns his attention to Specter, trying to explain it a bit more simply to the guy that's been out of contact and probably way behind the times on certain things. "It means the hardware takes up less room, weighs less so it doesn't diminish his speed or agility, and the pieces can be easily changed or replaced should the need arrise. Makes my job a lot easier in the end too!", he adds with a chuckle at the end here. Specter nods, once it's dumbed down for him. "Ah, now I see the.. positive applications for said advancement." Taking a moment to look over his own dated tech, the Autobot leans forward to give Foxfire a quirky nod. "I hope that your.. upgrade shall allow you easier access in the field. Perhaps alongside myself.. eventually." Jetfire gives Specter a pat on the shoulders lightly. "We should see about maybe getting you a bit more up to caliber too, but all in due time. I don't want to rush your readjustment too quickly. Trust me, I know how these things go." Oh, does he ever. Does he ever. He's just glad that situation was solved before he did something worse! ... Anyways. "You should be in good hands, Foxfire. Andi's been working on transformers for a long time." You say, "Oh, I know. I'm not worried!" Cerebros shows a look of concern across his face before he and Fortress Maximus' digitalized voice both says at the same time, "Well you better bring someone along just in case." Cerebros looks up at the computer terminal where Fortress Maximus' voice was outputted from and then just shakes his head. When two minds are so in sync with each other, you start thinking the same things, "Yeah, this happens sometimes." The minibot sized Autobot sighs momentarily, a little embarassed no less. "Just don't get in over your head, Foxfire, alright?" Cerebros then looks over to Specter, "Maximus' been worried about your resocialization progress so far. Have you been having any specific difficulties so far, Specter?" "Difficulties?" Specter asks himself, more than the line of questioning. In truth, he hasn't given the notion much thought.. he's thrown himself into work rather than socialization. "Only those that are.. self imposed." he replies, stepping back from Foxfire and resting his elbow against a bench. Foxfire smirks at Cerebros. "Okay, fine. I'll be careful." Sit-Com kneels down to whisper in Foxfire's ear. Sit-Com whispers: Can you use your new invisibility to make a ghost story more fun? Foxfire's ears twitch. He whispers back to Sit-Com. You whisper, "Of course I can. Did you have anything specific in mind?" to Sit-Com. "Well, seein' the procedure's goin' well, I'm gonna go grab a drink. See you guys later, yeah?" Torque smiles and moves to her temporary work area from before, making sure to store the tools and extra pieces in their proper places before she headed off to the mess hall to grab herself a drink and porobably skip off back to earth. Andi Lassiter takes over where Jetfire left off, deftly and delicately installing the newly fabricated parts and pieces into Foxfire. She's not be participating in the conversations around her, focusing her concentration on the task at hand instead. But at one point to reaches for something and it's not there. This pulls her back out of her narrow focus, and she looks around with a frown. "Where's the phase induction reducer? It was right here." Cerebros nods at Torque and gives the femme bot a wave, "Thanks for the help tonight, that was a great metal working there." Swoop shakes his head, he seems to lost track of time, thanks to his internal sensors beign slow, but they seem to be more in sinc now then they were. Metallic arms from Fortress Maximus' contruction bay comes out with a fresh case of miniture warheads inside, setting it down firmly on the table nearby, "Maximus had some reserves in his munitions storage bay. I think these are the CL-417 warheads?" He leans in to take a closer look, then nods, "Yep, the uprated ones too. Those might be handy for you, Foxfire." Foxfire continues to keep still. "Hm?" His ears twitch again. "Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks, Max." Swoop curiously pokes Foxfire as he stands still, wondering if he can tip the tapebot over... Andi Lassiter gasps as Swoop's finger is suddenly in her way. "Swoop! No!" Swoop says, "Oh? Thought was done." He explains simply, It seems like they'd been at this a long time. "MAybe need to sit down. systems still seem messed up..." He expalins and shekas his head again, and walks over to take a seat." Foxfire gives a quiet squeak. Andi Lassiter says, "I'm almost done, all right?" She looks around for the missing part again and finds it under one corner of her printouts. It's smaller than her hand, which for a Cybertronian part is teeny. She carefully installed the part, makes a few last adjustments, then starts closing Foxfire's side panelling. "Just a few more moments." Cerebros does his best to keep up with Andi's work, anticipating which hands tools she'll be needing and passing it to her. Carefully. Seeing as the hand tools that human uses are much more smaller. Sure, Galen could drop down from Cerebros and help but then he too would be running all over the place just to get said tools. Andi Lassiter had tried to anticipate everything and have all the tools she'd need ready, but clearly there were still some Cerebros had to scramble to collect for her. She smiles her thanks to hybrid mech as she uses one last tool to finally re-seal Foxfire's side. She stands straight, making a slight face when her knee pops, then steps over to release the tapebot from the 'anesthesia'. Once he is allowed to do so, Foxfire moves! Specifically, he lifts a front leg to paw at his ear. "So you're all done, then?" Andi Lassiter says, "Yes. Don't activate either your holograms or the new components for at least the next few hours." Foxfire nods. "I won't." Then he smiles. "Thanks a bunch, Andi." Andi Lassiter smiles at Foxfire. "You're most welcome." She looks at Cerebros. "I'm about starving now. Would Galen perhaps be hungry yet?" She's never really sure how to address the Nebulan. Cerebros nods, "Starving? No, but I wouldn't mind something solid to eat now." The Minibot sized Autobot begins to lead the way by heading out first.